cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Hashima
Rin Hashima (羽島リン Hashima Rin) is a character Cardfight!! Vanguard G. She is part of Team Demise. She is the most popular cardfighter in Cutie Fighter website due to her strength and beauty. Personality Like the rest of Team Demise, she upholds the phrase "Weakness is a sin.". What differentiates her from the rest of her team is that she loves seeing her opponent in despair. She is shown to enjoy cardfighting against her opponent, after being taught by Mamoru (although what she "enjoy" is different from common sense). Though, Shouma commented that she is usually calm, it is unusual to see her display so much emotion. Her personality can be summarized as "princess-like", as shown when she was little that she ordered Mamoru to beat her before lecturing her about cardfight, and sulks after Mamoru beat her. She is shown to use psychological attack as one of her strategy, in order to make her opponent loses his/her calm judgment, befits her image as a technical fighter, which emphasize in neither offense nor defense. She is shown to love snacks, most of her screen time outside of cardfighting depicts her eating something. History She is firstly shown in the epilogue of Turn 28, after Team Try3 defeat Team Furaibo, alongside Sugiru and Shouma, watching their opponent walks by. After the lost of Sugiru, when she looks at her opponent's identity, she smiles in excitement. Knowing that she is her opponent, she decided to step on the bread that Kumi bought as a prayer for victory. When Tokoha chases her to the toilet to order her to beg for forgiveness, she splashed water instead to Tokoha, muttered "cockroach" as an excuse (whether she means that she uses the water to get rid of said cockroach or she refers Tokoha as the cockroach instead is unknown) and left, while Tokoha, confused, searched for said (probably non-existant) cockroach. It is shown later that she met Mamoru Anjou once when she was still a child, and although she is stronger than her peers, she is no match for Mamoru. She is upset that Mamoru did not remember this encounter, however. When fighting Tokoha, she keep calling Tokoha "Mamoru's little sister", which enraged her (on top of her demeanor earlier), and shows their difference in power with giving her handicap by not finishing her while she had the chance to do so. Despite that, she still wins against Tokoha with not much effort. When Shouma fights Shion, she watches the game for a while before falling asleep. Deck She is shown to use a Angel Feather deck, which swaps cards in damage zone to power-up the Pegasi and Calamity Flame, alongside cards that can flip themselves in the damage zone. Gallery RinHashima.png|Rin & Gaureel Battles Quotes *(To Mamoru): Oh, shut up! If you want to lecture me, beat me in a fight! *(To Tokoha): Don't get mad! You're supposed to have fun playing Vanguard~ That's what your older brother says, right? *(To Tokoha): You're weak. Even though you're Mamoru's little sister... *(To Shouma when he commented about her unusual behaviour): After all, Vanguard is a fun thing, right? Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Angel Feather Deck Users Category:Characters Category:Females